The Next Journey
by JGT1201
Summary: A trainer who has already conquered hoenn, starts out on a journey trough johto, Bad summary but quite a gd story
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooo, this is my first story about an OC of mine :P sorry if it sucks**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, that's Nintendo's **

**--**

Evan looked over the horizon at the land laid out before him, adjusting his bag he walked forward passing a sign that read "New Bark Town" He had heard of this place, this was where johto's trainers went to get their first pokemon. He looked at his Poke nav the time was 6 at night so he figured that this professor Elm wouldn't be busy, that way he could deliver professor Birch's package to him and go explore johto. The lab was easy enough to spot in town being the biggest building in the small town. He walked in the door to find some commotion. A man he assumed to be Prof. Elm was being attacked by some redheaded guy "Give me a pokemon you idiot!" the red head growled 

"NO! These pokemon are for the new trainers" then it hit Evan, this guy was trying to steal a pokemon! Well not if Evan could help it.

"Hey!! Red! You wanna pick on someone your own size?!" Evan yelled at the thief who turned to shout at him but Evan cut him off "yes? that's what I thought" a grin crept on Evan's face "GO SALAMENCE!" he shouted and out came his dragon growling at the boy who looked to the table where there was new pokemon 'he wouldn't' Evan thought 'a new pokemon stands no chance against Salamence'. The red head grabbed the firs poke ball he saw "GO GET THAT FREAK!!" he shouted throwing the poke ball a small totodile popped out but immediately hid behind the red head "NO YOU COWARD! FIGHT!!" Evan had enough of this guy "stop yelling at that pokemon, it doesn't want to fight because its scared, with good reason too" the red head was fuming then he jamp out of the window withdrawing the totodile as he went "damn! Sorry Prof I guess he got away" Evan said to the Prof

"not a problem, it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't showed up"

"hmm…"Evan said thinking about what would have happened had he not shown up "Oh here this is from Birch" he handed Prof Elm the package which was still tightly wrapped "oh yes he was talking about this" he said stuffing the package away in a small cupboard "by the way I didn't catch you're name" 

"Evan" he said

"Now I heard from Birch that you wanted to travel through Johto, well for starters you have to pick a pokemon"

"thanks but I'll stay with what I have" he said, reluctant to part with his companions

"well what have you got now?" Elm asked curious of this trainers reluctance

"cone in out guys" he threw six poke balls into the air and out came, a Blaziken, a Metagross, a Walrien, salamence of course, an Alakazam and an Aggron.

"Well these are impressive but, are you sure you don't want to start again I mean, that's part of the journey right?" Elm asked, Evan turned to his pokemon

"what do you think guys? Do you need a break?" all but Blaziken nodded, "are you sure Blaziken? If I get in trouble at a gym I'll call you guys, how does that sound?" that satisfied his pokemon "okay Elm what have ya got?"

One hour later Evan was leaving New Bark town with a Cyndaquil in tow, he decided to let the little guy saty out of his poke ball seeing as he was a little nervous around him this would help them get along better. "So off to Violet Town huh buddy?" he said to cyndaquil who nodded, they were getting to be pretty good friends in the time it took them to walk and train, he scanned cyndaquil with his pokedex informing him that he was level 8 "not bad" he said

"HEY!! YOU!!" Evan turned around to see the red head from before walking toward him. Evan cursed he wished he had all his pokemon with him now "Not so tough now huh?!" he said to Evan, who ran through what he could do in his mind 'is cyndaquil ready for a fight with this punk yet?' he thought to himself. He decided that yes, cyndaquil was ready.

"bring it red!" Evan shouted while cyndaquil got into position

"GO" he yelled tossing his stolen poke'ball. Evan gasped when he saw the condition that totodile was in, the poor thing was beaten and bruised, Evan immediately stopped wanting to fight, he prioritised the totodile's health before victory.

"you monster!" he shouted at the red head "why haven't you taken him to the pokemon centre!?" 

"I will when it faints!" he shouted back evan was horrified that this red head thought that justified his doing.

"I wont fight something that hurt." he said calling cyndaquil back to him 

"you pathetic coward!" he yelled seething with anger "FIGHT"

"you've already lost, come on red, this goes against everything I stand for but I'm taking you to the centre"

"but, I don't have money" the red head said embarrassed at his lack of currency

"erm, red its free"

"oh" he was now a thief, strapped for cash and embarrassed "this wont change anything! I'll still fight" he walked off to search for the centre

"its that way" Evan said pointing over his shoulder

"thanks I guess" he mumbled before hurrying to the centre. Violet city would have to wait for tomorrow.

--

So? Like? Hate? Sending people to my house to club me to death? Plz review flames will be terminated :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter 2 of my story read on and enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own pokemon**

**--**

Waking up early was just part of Evan's natural routine after all, living on the road teaches you that but often when he slept in pokemon centres he was awake before the nurse meaning all he could do was wait until she woke up, often he would just walk out but sometimes when he needed to wait for a while on his pokemon getting healed he would have to wait until Nurse Joy woke, this was one of those mornings. "Come on…..wake up already" Evan moaned, tapping his foot at the front desk of Nurse Joy, finally after about 20 minutes of impatient mumbling and tapping his foot on the floor a sleepy Nurse Joy wandered out from the back with a cup of coffee in her hands, "Are my pokemon healed yet?" Evan asked with a bit more attitude than he meant because Nurse Joy dropped her coffee.

"Oh my" she said cleaning up the coffee spill with a rag

"sorry about that" Evan mumbled "are my pokemon healed?" he asked again

"Yes, I'll go get them" Joy replied walking back through the door she had just came through. Evan sighed this was going to be a long day.

"hey you" someone called from behind him, he turned around to see a girl around his age with blue hair, which he thought was odd but he had white hair so he couldn't really comment on that issue.

"yes" he replied confused as to what this girl would want

"Did Elm give you a cyndaquil?" she asked, just who was this girl? He thought.

"as a matter of fact he did" he said "is there any reason why your asking all this?" he asked her

"yup" she nodded" Elm said that I should find you and he asked me to ask you to let me travel with you" at this point Evan's eyes resembled a Hoothoot's

"Elm…" he said pointing back to New Bark Town "told you…" he pointed to her "to travel…" he made a walking motion with 2 fingers "with me?" he pointed to himself

"yup" she nodded again

"gimme a sec" he said already speed dialling Elm's phone number, after a few rings he picked up the phone

"Yes?" he said thinking it was another business call

"ARE YOU INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE?!" Evan yelled down the Poke'nav

"Ah Evan, I take it Crystal has already met you" 'so this girls name was crystal' he thought

"Yes I have and I just wanted to ask what you were thinking or if YOU WERE HIGH WHEN YOU THOUGHT OF IT!" he was yelling a lot this morning. After a speedy explanation from Elm, Evan was up to speed on what he had forced in to. "So she can battle?" he asked Elm finding out that she was given the last of Elm's pokemon

"yes quite well, I think she might even give you a run for you're money" Evan sighed, if he let her travel with him at least he wouldn't be alone

"Okay fine she can tag along" he said to Elm he wasn't aware that the girl in question was listening to his conversation

"YAY!!" she squealed in his ear

"ow" he said rubbing his now sore ear, "first of all no more screaming in my ear" he said to her but she was just laughing. Eventually Crystal calmed down and they set off. "So" Evan said trying to make conversation, not one of his strong points "erm…what pokemon have you got?" he asked

"not telling" Crystal answered with a smirk

"fine" he said stopping in his tracks "Lets have a battle""You only have one pokemon though" she said " I have 2"

"Not a problem" he said throwing a poke ball into a bush, after the ball had finished shaking for a bit he had captured a random pidgey that was walking past. "Ready?" he asked

"lets go squiggly!!" she yelled tossing her first poke ball into the air

"Squiggly?" he repeated confused at the name "Oh it's a bellsprout" sure enough she had a bellsprout, "go pidgey!" this would be too easy, by type he had already one, because her bellsprout was a low level so it would only know vine whip, a move that would do next to nothing to pidgey. "go pidgey tackle attack!" Evan shouted, and bellsprout took the hit right to its head.

**BELLSPROUT: 27/35 hp PIDGEY: 28/28 hp**

Bellsprout lashed out with a vine whip on Crystal's command but pidgey flew up and evaded the attack landing another tackle attack square on target

**BELLSPROUT:19/35hp PIDGEY: 28/28**

"Squiggly VINE WHIP!!" Crystal yelled, obviously she had next to no experience so much for giving me a run for my money prof. he thought bitterly, but never the less pidgey took the hit to its chest.

**BELLSPROUT:19/35 hp PIDGEY: 25/28**

"PIDGEY, TACKLE!" Evan yelled and pidgey flew in for a tackle, but just as he was about to hit, Crystal yelled for vine whip and they both took heavy hits.

**BELLSPROUT:10/35hp PIDGEY: 18/28 hp**

"tackle once more!" Evan yelled to pidgey who flew in and successfully got a hit on and knocked Squiggly out

**BELLSPROUT:00/35 hp PIDGEY: 18/25 hp**

Evan called back pidgey and Crystal called back Squiggly, "ready for round 2?" he asked her

"I am but you're not!" she yelled tossing her poke ball in the air "come o out CHIKA!" she called out her second pokemon, chikorita

"you only have grass types?" he asked "That's kinda weird"

"It is not meanie!" she said

"I'm just saying, you wont do well against my pokemon" he threw his poke ball into the air and out popped cyndaquil

"aww that is sooooo cute" she said stroking cyndaquil's head

"can we start?" he asked impatient as always

"fine fine fine….CHIKA TACKLE!" she yelled hoping to take Evan by surprise. She didn't.

"smokescreen" he said calmy, and cyndaquil shot out thick smoke obscuring Chika's vision "now tackle" cyndaquil dashed through the smoke and Chika was shot out the smoke with cyndaquil in hot pursuit hitting a follow up tackle

**CHIKORITA: 17/40 hp CYNDAQUIL:** **45/45 hp**

"CHIKA! GET UP AND USE TACKLE" Crystal shouted Chika groggily got up and charged at cyndaquil

"use leer" cyndaquil gave Chika a menacing look slowing her down "tackle" cyndaquil dashed at Chika slamming in to her side "…ember" he said cyndaquil fired up and put the last hit in scorching Chika

**CHIKORITA: 00/40 hp CYNDAQUIL: 45/45 hp**

"return Chika" Crystal said glumly

"hey, come on lets get to violet city and heal 'em up" Evan said trying to cheer her up.

"okay!" she said brightening up quickly.

Maybe a travelling companion wouldn't be a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is chapter 3 of the story; Evan and his newest tag along Crystal arrive in violet city**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon**

**--**

"So this is Violet City" Evan said gazing at the city "where to first then?"

"I dunno, never been here before" Crystal said bouncing on her heels

"Well, why don't we check out that tower?" Evan suggested pointing to sprout tower, Crystal shifted uncomfortably beside him "what's wrong?"

"I'm kinda afraid of heights" She said quietly blushing

"Yea but you shouldn't worry cos you're inside and that tower won't fall down" Evan said wondering what could spawn such a fear "so. Are we going to the tower?"

"Yea" she said feeling braver. They walked to the tower and when they went inside they both gasped at the swinging pillar in the centre of the tower "is t-t-that normal?" Crystal squeaked

"I think so" Evan replied "ask one of these robed guys, they seem pretty on-the-ball" They walked up to one of the robed people and immediately he challenged them to a pokemon battle "you're on!" Evan said calling out pidgey while the sage summoned a bellsprout "wow, déjà vu" Evan said grinning at Crystal "Pidgey use gust!" Pidgey attacked knocking out the bellsprout in 1 hit "too easy" Evan said posing to make Crystal laugh because she still looked a little worried at the large swinging pillar. After the sage explained that the pillar kept the tower strong. After a lot more battles Evan had come to the conclusion that either the sages were all obsessed with battling or they were VERY bored after all every sage they passed challenged the, to a battle. Eventually they made it to the top of the tower and they ran into the one person Evan didn't need to see. "Hey red, picking on a bunch of old men? Wow what's next candy from babies?" Evan said

"Pfft these guys aren't worth my time, there weak and old and this HM isn't even worth it" He said using his escape rope

"Who was that freak?" Crystal asked

"Just some guy, actually I don't even know his name I just call him red" Evan explained "well, Mr sage dude, up for one more battle?" Evan asked, he knew that cyndaquil was about to evolve

"Of course" the sage said calling out a bellsprout while Evan called on cyndaquil.

"Ember!" Evan called knocking out the bellsprout

"Well played but the battle is not over yet, come Hoothoot" the sage called on his last pokemon

**CYNDAQUIL: 45/45hp HOOTHOOT: 40/40 hp**

"Alright cyndaquil, smokescreen!" Evan called making cyndaquil blanket the area in smoke "now tackle!" cyndaquil shot through the smoke slamming into hoothoot.

**CYNDAQUIL: 45/45hp HOOTHOOT: 32/40hp**

"Back into the smoke buddy!" cyndaquil dashed back into the smoke

"Use foresight hoothoot" hoothoot peered through the smoke and saw cyndaquil's outline dashing through the smoke "now tackle" hoothoot shot off into the smoke and slammed into cyndaquil

**CYNDAQUIL: 38/45 hp HOOTHOOT: 32/40hp**

"Use ember!" cyndaquil shot the flames at hoothoot all of them hitting and making hoothoot fall out of the sky "tackle it as it falls!" cyndaquil jumped into the air hitting hoothoot hard.

**CYNDAQUIL: 35/45hp HOOTHOOT: 00/40hp**

"Well done, you earned this HM" the sage said handing Evan HM05.

Evan and Crystal exited the tower, it was evening now, and Evan said they should go and get Crystal another pokemon that isn't grass type, soon they had managed to get her a rattata and were on their way back to the pokemon centre when they were taken by surprise by a gastly and Crystal's pokemon were all tired so it fell down to Evan and his newly evolved quilava and pidgey, soon gastly was almost KO'd so Evan threw a poke ball and caught the ghostly pokemon "So we're off to the gym tomorrow?" Evan asked Crystal when they were back at the pokemon centre

"yea, you can go first I'll take on the leader after you" she said yawning

"okay, g'night" Evan said

"night"

Evan lay awake for some time thinking which order to use his pokemon tomorrow and which attacks to use basically he thought of everything twice before going to sleep.

--

Okay then everybody, the gym battle is next chapter plz review :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is chapter 4 and its Evan's first gym battle in this story **

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed**

**--**

The doors to violet city gym swung open, allowing Evan and Crystal access to the majestic building and the gym leader inside. "Welcome to Violet gym I'm Falkner" the gym leader announced "I specialize in flying type pokemon" Evan groaned

"Oh great this is gonna be just like fighting Winona" Evan mumbled

"What?! You fought Winona?!" Falkner said surprised that a trainer fom hoenn would even bother coming to johto

"Not just fought her, Evan here bet her!" Crystal said proudly

"well shall we begin?" Falkner asked

"I thought you would never ask" Evan said grinning "come on out gastly!" The gas/ ghost pokemon popped out of the poke ball 

"go pidgey!" Falkner cried calling the tiny bird 

**GASTLY: 30/30 hp PIDGEY: 35/35 hp**

"Pidgey attack with mud slap!" the bird flew down low and threw the mud at gastly

"gastly hypnosis!" gastly eyes glowed an eerie hue and soon pidgey was asleep "now use lick attack!" gastly attacked pidgey hitting the sleeping bird

**GASTLY: 30/30hp PIDGEY: 30/35 hp**

"Keep using lick attack gastly!" soon the tiny bird was unconscious

"grrr….GO PIDGEOTTO"

"That's more like it!" Evan cried "Gastly use hypnosis!" gastlys eyes took on the strange hue again but Falkner was ready this time

"fly up Pidgeotto!" the bird flew above gastly "Now use mud slap" This wont end well for gastly Evan thought because gastly is part poison type mud slap would be super effective with a few more mud slaps gastly was knocked out

"return gastly" Evan said calling the pokemon back "go quilava!" he called out his pokemon

"GO Evan! YOU CAN DO IT!" Crystal cheered from the sidelines, she was nervous about her battle with Falkner as she had mostly grass types

**QUILAVA: 45/45 hp PIDGEOTTO: 40/40 hp**

"Pidgeotto mud slap!" Padgett swooped down low and scooped the mud but before it was thrown

"quilava smokescreen!" the area was blanketed in thick smoke "Now use tackle!" the routine was now familiar to quilava dash in to the smoke wait for the call to attack, dash out of the smoke, attack and back into the smoke. It was a good routine but, smoke can be blown away

"use gust!" the smoke was cleared and it left quilava and Padgett back at square one

"use ember!"

"use mud slap!" both attacks met in mid air and the pokemon were engaged in a sort of shoot out neither had taken damage yet.

"use gust!" the wind slammed into quilava knocking it against the wall "hit it with tackle Pidgeotto!" the bird shot toward quilava

"use ember!" the bird took the blast of flame at point blank range and right to its face, it also inflicted burn on Padgett

**QUILAVA:38/45 hp PIDGEOTTO: 18/40 hp**

"Hit it with a tackle attack quilava!" quilava dashed into Pidgeotto knocking it back

"now use mud slap!" the mud hit quilava right in the eyes "Now tackle" quilava was hit again

**QUILAVA: 20/45hp PIDGEOTTO: 10/40hp**

Quilava was stumbling around blindly still semi blinded, he could only make out shapes and when Padgett hit him he saw stars. Suddenly Evan remembered an item that would be of great help.

"Quilava here its X accuracy!" he threw the small pill into quilava's mouth and its eyes saw clearly again, it wiped the mud of its face with its paw and fired up his flames. He was annoyed "Use smokescreen!" the are was clouded again.

"Tch use gust" Falkner scoffed

"quilava now use ember!" Padgett was focused on clearing the smoke and had not noticed quilava sneaking around to get behind him it took ember right to the back of its head knocking it out

**QUILAVA: 20/45hp PIDGEOTTO 00/40hp**

"Alright you win" Falkner said handing over the zephyr badge

"Um Falkner, can I maybe challenge you later?" Crystal asked

"Yes but give me some time to rest my pokemon" He replied

Back at the pokemon centre, Evan and Crystal were talking about what she should do when she battled Falkner.

"I would only use your grass pokemon as a last result" Evan said

"But that just leaves rattata." She said, she knew she couldn't win with just rattata. Evan sighed

"Well I guess you can borrow gastly if you want." he offered

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she squealed hugging him

"need….to…breathe" he chocked out his face turning a light shade of blue

"oops sorry" she apologized

"Its fine, now gastly only knows hypnosis and lick, so you'll have to be crafty, here.." he said giving her 3 X specials "these ought to make him pack a little more punch, give them to him at the start of the fight and he should be able to take out both pidgey and maybe Padgett, if not use rattata just make sure not to let him stat hitting you with mud slap"

"Okay, got it." she said nodding

"Okay Crystal remember what I said!" Evan called, he had never actually "Go pidgey!"

"use lick gastly!" gastly hovered forward and hit pidgey with a super charged lick attack, also inflicting paralysis

"Pidgey use mud slap!" Falkner cried but pidgey just stood still shaking "Agh! Fully paralysed!" he groaned

"lick again gastly!" after 2 more super charged licks pidgey was knocked out cold

"Go Pidgeotto!" 

"Use hypnosis gastly!" the eerie glow sent Pidgeotto to sleep "now lick attack!" 

**GASTLY: 30/30hp PIDGEOTTO: 30/40hp**

"Pidgeotto get up!" Falkner yelled, the bird stirred from it's slumber "Use mud slap quick!" the mud was launched into gaslty's eyes

"Try a lick attack gastly" Crystal said but gaslty only licked thin air

**GASTLY: 22/30 hp PIDGEOTTO: 30/40 hp**

"What's the point of all this power if he can even hit it!" She fumed

"CRYSTAL KEEP CALM!" Evan yelled to her, he knew she was losing it

"Oh yea" she said snapping back into the fray "Gastly shoot hypnosis in all directions!" the pokemon nodded and blasted out the eerie wave sending Pidgeotto to sleep, gastly turned his head when he heard the thump of Pidgeotto's body hitting the ground "Now use lick!" gastly hit Pidgeotto with his super charged lick attack.

**GASTLY: 22/30 hp PIDGEOTTO: 20/40 hp**

"Use lick again!" she called and gastly scored another hit on the sleeping Pidgeotto "Once more!" she called and gastly moved in to deliver the ending blow

"Pidgeotto!! MUD SLAP!" Falkner practically screamed shocking Pidgeotto awake and into action hitting gastly with mud slap point blank

**GASTLY: 8/30hp PIDGEOTTO: 10/40 hp**

"One more mud slap!" 

"Hit it with lick!" the attack barely grazed Pidgeotto but it still paralyzed while gastly was knocked out cold

"GO CHIKA!" Crystal called! Summoning her chikorita

"Are you insane!" Evan yelled "it's a flying type! It'll cream you!"

"Oh really?" she said "Tackle!" Chikorita launched itself at the paralyzed pokemon knocking it out "Who beat whom now Evan?" she said sticking her tongue out at Evan.

"Alright, well done Crystal" Evan said, while she cheered at being given the zephyr badge.

An hour later they were getting ready to leave violet city "It's off to somewhere called Azalea town" Evan said flipping closed his poke nav

"Yup, but we have to go through some tunnel to get there." she said closing the map on here poke gear

"Scared of the dark?" he snickered

"nope, you?" she snickered back

"Not on your life" he grinned

They set of for the union cave.

--

**Wow I think that was my longest chapter yet :P**

**Plz review etc. next chapter Evan and Crystal make their way through union cave**


	5. Chapter 5

Evan and Crystal stood outside of the entrance to union cave, the dark foreboding tunnel baring down upon them, but its intimidating presence was lost on Evan who just walked into the tunnel with no fear or hesitation whatsoever. "Are you like fearless or something?" Crystal asked catching up to him

"No, its just that this tunnel isn't scary, there's places that are much darker than this." He explained calmly walking through the tunnel suddenly an onix burst through the floor and roared at them Crystal, still being a novice trainer stared dumbfounded at the large creature roaring at her but Evan who was much more experienced was quick to act "Go gastly!" he yelled summoning his ghost pokemon "use hypnosis!" the ghost nodded and quickly sent the large rock snake to sleep. It fell to the floor with a resounding crash snapping Crystal back to her senses, Evan chuckled at her "baptism by fire huh?" he said to her

"No that onix just took my by surprise bursting through the floor like that" she said hiding the fact that she looked like a stantler in the headlights when onix burst through the floor

"relax, all new trainers take time to react when they get surprised by pokemon, it'll be second nature to you soon" he said to her before walking forward through the cave with her in tow behind him. In no time at all they exited the cave and they walked to Azalea town.

Just before they entered the town they passed a man in black standing in front of a well glaring at them

"HEY!" he shouted at them "you better stay away from this well!" the two teens looked at each other with confused expressions on there faces

"Why would we want to go down in there anyway its all dark and stuff" Crystal said

"Yea well you better clear of or else" he said shaking his fist, the two shrugged and walked

"Freakin' weirdo, man" Evan mumbled looking back at the weird guy who was now shouting down the well. They discovered that the gym was currently closed so they took to looking for someone called Kurt who they had been told could make them special poke balls, when they got to this Kurt's house he said something to them about a well being in trouble then he ran off, "is everyone here crazy?!" Evan said exasperated.

"I dunno, but do you wanna check out that well?" Crystal asked looking over his shoulder

"I guess but that guy.." Crystal turned him around in time to see Kurt yelling at the guy in black who fell down the well followed by Kurt falling down the well also "Well, I think I can safely stand by my earlier statement about the sanity in this town" they walked over to the well "Ladies first" Evan said to her she scoffed

"No thank you, besides a gentleman always clears they way for a lady" she said.

"Fine." he said jumping down the well. She climbed down the ladder and saw him helping Kurt up she walked over to him and hit Evan on the shoulder

"Agh! Violent child!" he said rubbing his shoulder

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said hitting him again

"OW! quit it! And besides its not that far down" he said making a note not to get Crystal annoyed, that girl had some right hook.

"AHEM!" Kurt said loudly "Now as I was saying young man, I need you to clear out team rocket from this well or they will keep cutting of slowpoke tails." Evan clenched his fists and he walked forward to the first rocket the saw, and by coincidence it was the guard that shouted at them to stay away from the well, every battle from then on was very quick and all of them Evan won with either gastly or quilava, he decided to let pidgey conserve its energy. For it would need it in the upcoming gym battle. Finally it was down to one last rocket "Stop taking slowpoke tails?" the rocket laughed at him "Make us" he said looking around noticing all the rockets knocked out "Now when I said make us I really meant…. GET 'EM ZUBAT!" he called out his bat pokemon but he was quickly dispatched by Evan "Wow, say ever think about joining team rocket?" the grunt asked Evan

"Of course he hasn't!" Crystal said to the grunt

"Yea!" Evan said "I'm not some common thief! Now give back the slowpoke tails!"

"Fine fine fine." the rocket said but he vanished in a burst of smoke

"Idiot." Evan said "He forgot to steal the slowpoke tails." Crystal laughed a little

"You didn't answer right away…" she said suddenly very sullen.

"What?" he asked confused

"When he asked you to join you didn't answer straight away" she looked upset. Evan sighed.

"Maybe I should tell you about my past huh?" Evan said sitting down on one of the rocks.

**Flashback; Evan's POV.**

"This place sucks Mom, why did we have to move here?" I complained loudly.

"You know honey, your father wanted us to be close by and with him spending a lot of time at the gym this was the easiest choice." Mom said smiling brilliantly. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my dad being a gym leader was a real pain in the ass. The first couple of weeks were pretty boring really, so I took to wandering around, eventually I found Rustboro city which was a real lifesaver. The first guys I met where people around my age, asking if I wanted to hang out with them, calling themselves Team Aqua. Of course they weren't really Team Aqua, they were just some punk kids who called themselves that, but I didn't care, I hung out with them, even got a shoddy blue bandana to look the part. We didn't really do much aside from shout at random little kids, just being a bully really. That all changed when the guys decided to try and steal from an old man, it wasn't like they wanted to steal a little cash, they wanted his Pokemon. The four of us were Me, Mikey, Ritchie and Allen. Mikey was the one who started the whole thing."Hey old timer, hand over your Pokemon!" Mikey shouted at the old man.

"B-but…" The old man panicked. Mikey walked over to him and shoved him over.

"Now!" Mikey shouted, the other two egging him on. I just froze, this wasn't right. I decided then and there I was done with this.

"That's enough!" I shouted standing between Mikey and the old man. I raised my fists but it was fairly futile if they decided to try fight me.

"Pfft… We thought that you were cool." Allen said with disdain.

"Guess we were wrong." Ritchie laughed.

"Come on guys, we're out of here. Let's give Evan and his boyfriend a little alone time." Mikey snickered. I sighed as they left, I couldn't believe they were my friends. I leaned down and offered the old man my hand.

"I'm really really sorry, I had no idea they would try that." I apologised, I felt awful.

"It's quite alright. That was brave of you though, standing up to them like that." The old man said taking my hand as I helped him up. I helped him walk to his house, on the way I threw off my shoddy blue bandana. I was done with being a miscreant. The next day Mom gave me my black and green bandana and then I started my journey.

**End flashback; Normal POV.**

"That's some story." She said smiling at him

"You're not shocked? Appalled?" he asked in disbelief

"Of course not, you did the right thing so why should I be?" she smiled at him. Evan smiled back.

"Lets get out of this well" he said standing. They helped Kurt out of the well and soon they were back in the town and they noticed that the gym was open "You can take this one of first" Evan said to Crystal who nodded and walked up to a weird looking kid with green hair.

"Do you know where the gym leader is?" she asked the kid

"Yup, you're looking at him! The name's Bugsy" he said proudly

"well I'm Crystal and this is Evan and we'd like to battle for the badge"

"sure, who's first?"

"I am" Crystal said stepping forward

"sweet, go metapod!" bugsy shouted calling out the pokemon

"go rattata!" she called out her little rat pokemon "Use hyper fang!" the small pokemon attacked quickly inflicting massive damage on metapod "again rattata!" this time bugsy was quick to act.

"Harden!" metapod glistened for a moment when rattata bit down nothing happened, they stayed like this for a while until finally metapod was knocked out, much the same with kakuna. "Not bad" bugsy said "but you're in trouble now, GO SCYTHER!" the large mantis knocked out rattata with one hit from its powerful scythes

"Go CHIKA!" Crystal yelled, now it was chikorita vs. scyther. 'This should be good' Evan thought

"Use vine whip!" Chikorita's vines wrapped around Scyther pinning its arms to its side "now throw it!" Chikorita heaved and tossed Scyther into the air but it levelled out and stayed in the air with its wings, with great difficulty.

"Use fury cutter Scyther!" the large mantis pokemon flew down and slashed at Shikorita

**CHIKORITA: 30/40 hp SCYTHER: 45/45hp**

"Use tackle Chika!" the small pokemon launched itself at the larger pokemon inflicting a moderate amount of damage

"Keep going with fury cutter!" Scyther's large scythe was now faintly glowing, Evan suddenly realised that it gets stronger when it makes a hit.

"Crystal you have to make chikorita dodge that attack or you'll lose! The attack increases in power every time it hits!" he yelled to her

Chikorita dodged the attack, barely.

**CHIKORITA: 30/40hp SCYTHER: 38/45hp**

"Use vine whip!" the two pokemon were locked in a stalemate each whip strike parried, each scythe strike blocked, it was a question of who would give first. Soon Scyther made a mistake and took vine whip to the head, it staggered backward "Tackle!" Chikorita slammed in to Scyther "Now finish it with Razor Leaf!" the flurry of leafs flew through the air and cut into Scyther knocking it out.

**CHIKORITA: 30/40hp SCYTHER: 00/45hp **

"Okay, you win, here's the Hivebadge" Bugsy said giving Crystal the badge. Ten minutes later Bugsy was ready to fight Evan.

"Go Pidgey!" he said he was sure that this would be an easy fight

"Go Metapod!"

"Use gust!" the bird flapped its wings creating the small tornado that was sent flying toward Metapod, much the same with Kakuna, now he just had to deal with Scyther. Unfortunately, Evan had gotten slightly careless and he hadn't noticed that Bugsy had hit him with fury cutter a good ten times, so it would be very bad on the next hit, even to a flying type like Pidgey, which it was, knocking Pidgey out with the 14th hit.

"Go Quilava!" Evan yelled. "Use ember!" The flames shot out at Scyther, it was looking good for Evan. but he noticed that Scyther was spinning around deflecting the flames, he would have to be very crafty. "Use smokescreen!" The area was blanketed in smoke.

"Scyther! Spin and clear the smoke!" Busgy yelled to his pokemon who spun rapidly

"Now Quilava tackle!" Quilava shot through the remaining smoke and hit Scyther when its back was to Quilava stopping the spin. "Now ember!" The flames hit Scyther right on its back knocking it out.

"Nice! That was a great battle." Bugsy said handing over the badge to Evan.

Evan and Crystal decided that they would leave the town for the next one after they a good nights sleep. So they headed over to the Pokemon Centre and fell asleep before their heads even hit their pillows, it had been a long day.

**Shiiiiiiiiiit, I know it's been a freakin' age since I updated, I needed to fix this before I update again. Trust me on this one guys I'll update once I fix up everything and start writing again. Keep faith fellas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for update times etc, work and stuff is a drag.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKE'MON**

Evan stirred from his sleep, he shook his head and put his trademark headband on. He glanced at the clock and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Holy crap!" He shouted waking Crystal. "We are so freakin' late!" He ran around the room and was ready within seconds albeit with some clothes on backward. Crystal groggily stretched in the comfy Poke'mon centre bed. "What are you talking about Evan?" She asked yawning.

"We. Are. Late!" He said again as his trousers fell down due to his poorly done belt buckle. "Ugh we don't have time for this." He lamented as he pulled his trousers up and re did the belt buckle. "We gotta go within the next like, ten minutes." He said leaving the room, only to run in within seconds. "Almost forgot the Poke'balls." He said fixing them to his belt then leaving again. Crystal burst out laughing as soon as he left the room the second time, she got ready at a leisurely pace and walked out the room with her Chikorita following her outside her Poke'ball. Crystal spotted Evan at the door, he had earphones in and she could hear the music he was listening to from way over the other side of the room as she got closer all she could really make out was wailing bluesy guitars. Evan was breathing deeply, Crystal found it hard to believe the music actually soothed him at that volume. "Don't you think that's a bit loud?" She asked but of course got no response. She sighed and tapped Evan on the forehead. He looked up surprised and reached into his pocket switching off his music. "You'll go deaf." Crystal scolded him lightly, Chikorita chiming in too.

"If I'm gonna go deaf, the blues is the way to go." He retorted with a smirk, he released Quilava from his Poke'ball and they left the centre. As they went to leave the town they heard a familiar voice.

"Hold it!" Upon hearing this all four of them sighed and turned to face their familiar enemy/rival.

"Look here Care bear we've not got the time to deal with you today so… you know, vamoose." Evan said brushing past him. "Hey! Hold it, I'm challenging you to a battle!" He said narrowing his eyes.

"There's a surprise…" Evan said rolling his eyes. "Go Gastly." He said calling out his ghostly Poke'mon who affectionately licked Evan, but this unfortunately paralyzed Evan. "G-god! J-just my luck…" He said jerking his arm into his bag and spraying himself with a paralyze heal. "Ok then Scarlet lets dance" He said as Gastly floated forward. "My name isn't Scarlet! It isn't Red either, that's a stupid name!" Their rival fumed. "MY NAME IS SILVER, GOT IT?" He shouted at Evan.

"Ok ok chill out Silver." He said holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Silver's just as stupid as Red…" He mumbled to himself."What'dya say?" Silver growled, a vein bulging on his forehead clearly visible.

"Nothing, nothing." Evan said. "Getting on with the battle?" He suggested.

"Yeah yeah… go Gastly." Silver said calling out his own Gastly, who really just looked a little anxious and nervous around Silver. "Use mean look." He commanded, Gastly obeyed and fixed Evan's Gastly with a chilling glare rooting him firmly in the battle.

"Use Hypnosis Gastly!" Evan said quickly. Gastly sent Gastly to sleep within seconds. "Now, use lick!" Evan commanded and Gastly quickly hit Silver's Gastly with several lick attacks. Silver 'humphed'.

"Lick is such a weak attack, it'll do nothing." He sneered.

"Sure about that there Silver?" Evan smirked. "Gastly is a ghost type Poke'mon and ghost types are weak against ghost attacks, your Gastly is on his last legs, switch him out, he's beat." Evan finished smiling.

"Grr… Get up you great useless gas ball and use curse!" Silver shouted waking Gastly, it looked to him with confusion. "You heard me, use curse now before you faint!" He shouted at his Poke'mon who complied with a sad look on it's face. Silver's Gastly fell to the ground and was withdrawn into it's Poke'ball as it's curse was set upon Evan's Ghastly. "Go Zubat." Silver said coldly.

"Gastly return before curse starts hitting you!" Evan called withdrawing his Gastly. "Now go Pidgey!" He said calling out his own flying Poke'mon. Pidgey landed on Evan's shoulder and started to root through his hair. "We're a little busy for that right now buddy." He laughed, Pidgey flew into battle with a nod.

"Use supersonic Zubat." Silver said coldly. The small bat sent out waves of sound at Pidgey.

"Evade using quick attack!" Evan instructed. Pidgey bolted to the side evading the waves then rocketed at Zubat before it could dodge.

"Damn it…" Silver cursed. "Use bite before it gets away!" He commanded. The little bat latched onto Pidgey before it could dash away. "Now leech life!" The draining effect was pretty much negligent but damage was damage.

"Use gust to get it off you!" The gust attack at close range was enough to dislodge Zubat.

Zubat looked pretty hurt but then again so did Pidgey. "You think you can stay in the fight?" Evan asked Pidgey who nodded vigorously. "All right then buddy, I have faith in you." Pidgey hooted affirmatively. "Lets try the old smoke and dash! Use sand attack then quick attack!" Pidgey whipped up sand obscuring Silver and Zubat's vision.

"Agh damn! Use supersonic where it last was!" Silver ordered unaware that the sand was of course a diversion, soon Pidgey rocketed into Zubat knocking the tiny bat out. "Useless…" Silver muttered withdrawing the bat Poke'mon. "Go Croconaw!" His now evolved Croconaw sent a hard look at Pidgey opening it's jaws.

"Sure you can handle it?" Evan asked again. "There's no shame in coming back now." Pidgey bravely shook its head. "Alright, well, I've got an idea, use mud slap as fast as you can." Pidgey quickly kicked mud at Croconaw's face, doing some damage and lowering it's accuracy. "Use water gun!" Silver ordered and Croconaw shot out a jet of water which ended up hitting the trees next to Pidgey.

"All right it worked he cant hit you!" Evan cheered.

"Don't be so sure, Croconaw use scary face." The big jaw Poke'mon fixed a scary look at Pidgey's general direction, unfortunately it had the desired effect and slowed Pidgey to a crawl, practically stopping the assault of mud. "Now use water gun!" The jet of water hit Pidgey's wing.

"Pidgey come on! Don't be reckless! It's not worth you getting hurt!" Evan pleaded with his proud Poke'mon. Pidgey looked at it's trainer and suddenly was enveloped in a bright light. Crystal who had been silently supporting Evan up until now gasped.

"Evan… Pidgey's evolving!" "Yeah…" He said, evolution was always awe inspiring.

Pidgey now Pidgeotto proudly rose up to battle again.

"Pidgeotto use quick attack!" Pidgeotto set off at record speed, unfortunately Silver had planned for this.

"Use bite." Pidgeotto was trapped in Croconaw's powerful jaws. Evan quickly withdrew his tired Poke'mon.

"You did good. Now go Gastly!" He called out his ghost, now free of it's curse.

Silver scoffed at the ghost, he knew full well that ghosts couldn't handle dark attacks.

"Use bite!" He commanded. Croconaw's fangs were deadly close to Gastly.

"Quick, hypnosis!" Evan shouted. Gastly fixed Croconaw with his eerie gaze sending it to sleep. "Now use night shade!" The ghostly energy hit Croconaw damaging it quite effectively.

"Wake up or else!" Silver practically screamed, jolting Croconaw awake. "Now end that damn gas ball with bite!" Croconaw knocked out Gastly with a swift bite attack.

"Only you left buddy." Evan said to Quilava who nodded and dashed into battle. "Smokescreen and tackle!" Quilava blanketed the area with smoke and rushed out dealing a hard shot to Croconaw, who was pretty much incapacitated now. Quilava started to cheer with Evan.

"It's not over!" Silver said coldly. "Get up Croconaw!" Croconaw struggled but couldn't muster the energy to stand. "Agh goddamn it!" Silver pointed at Evan "This isn't over!" He stomped over to the Poke'mon centre.

"He looked like… some kind of evil monkey…" Evan said puzzled.

"Evan, time to go?" Crystal offered. Evan nodded and they set off through the forest after a quick trip to the Poke'mon centre to heal Evan's Poke'mon.

"Well I've been in less creepy places." Crystal chuckled warily.

"It's kind of a typical forest to be honest." Evan said looking around aimlessly. The duo and their Poke'mon soon came across a tree blocking the route. "Well, that's complicating an otherwise simple endeavour." Evan fumed looking at the offending tree.

"We could try squeeze past?" Crystal suggested sizing up the tree.

"Na, looks like its thoroughly in the way. we've gotta find some way to cut it, and all my Poke'mon that know cut are in my box." He sighed.

"Poke'mon that know cut?" Crystal queried.

"Yeah I've got a Vigoroth that knows cut in the box of the pc." Evan sighed. "We may have to go all the way back to Azalea town."

"Someone stop that Farfetch'd!" A voice called from the forest. Evan and Crystal stared dumfounded as a Farfetch'd ran past followed by a desperate young man. "P-please…" He panted. "I need help… Gotta catch my… Boss's Poke'mon." Evan nodded and walked over to the direction Farfetch'd ran off too. "He…He'll catch it?" The young man said still gasping for air.

"Oh yeah, he's in the zone right now." Crystal said sitting down and playing with Chikorita.

Evan spotted the offending bird Poke'mon in a corner. He smirked and jerked his head to Quilava sending it one direction while he crept up in the other direction. Farfetch'd spun too see him and ran straight into Quilava who stopped it in it's tracks.

"Outstanding." Evan praised Quilava. The trio heard a noise coming from deeper in the woods. "Quilava, take Farfetch'd back to Crystal and that panicky guy, I'll go check it out." Quilava tilted his head and looked at Evan with worry. "Relax, I've got Gastly and Pidgeotto, nothing's gonna hurt me in this place." This satisfied Quilava who nudged Farfetch'd on his way back to Crystal. Evan walked into the deeper part of the forest and he saw a girl with an elegant kimono dress looking puzzled and lost. He smirked and leaned against a tree. "Hell of a place to get lost hmm?" He said startling the girl.

"Ah! Yes I'm afraid I do not know how to leave." She said embarrassed. Evan sighed and shook his head.

"Follow me, I'll get you out of this place." Evan said leading the girl out of the deep part of the forest.

After returning the delinquent bird, setting the wayward kimono girl on her way and receiving the HM, which Evan gave to Crystal as he already had the HM in his bag, the group finally made their way out of the forest. Outside the forest, dusk was setting in. The group got to Goldenrod as the sun set, due partly to the trainers on the small road up to it, demanding battles, they were dispensed with fairly quickly. The first thing Crystal saw was the giant shopping centre.

"Oh my god… I think I'm in heaven" She said before dashing off to the building. Evan sighed for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day and followed the hyper girl into the building. When Evan, Chikorita and Quilava walked in they all raised their eyebrows at the distinct lack of one hyper travelling companion.

"Guess she's a few floors up by now." Evan said walking into the elevator with the Poke'mon in tow. He scanned the elevator buttons, choosing the one he thought Crystal would, "The vitamin corner - Improve you're Poke'mon!". Sure enough when they emerged there was Crystal, her arms full of calcium, carbos, iron and all other Poke'mon improving items.

"Ok miss, how are you paying for all this?" The cheery shop keep asked. Crystals face fell as did her jaw.

"Oh…" She said quietly.

"I'll pay for it." Evan said standing next to her, taking out his wallet.

"Please sir, I doubt that you have…" The shop keep was silenced as Evan pulled out a huge bundle of notes.

"That should cover it, keep the change and be so kind as to give the lady a bag for all her things." Evan said smirking. Crystal's eyes were wider than dinner plates. Once Crystal had her things in her bags and they were out the shop she spluttered out the question.

"How in gods name can you afford that?"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" He asked tilting his head.

"No! Otherwise I'd know I'm travelling with someone who has more money than I've ever even seen." She said exasperated.

"Well, I'm the Hoenn champion, so I've got quite a bit of funding." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hang on, you're a champion?" Crystal's voice rose in pitch. Evan nodded.

"Not that I don't trust you but, can you prove it?"

"Yeah gimme a sec." Evan said pulling out his Poke'nav and selecting a contact from the screen. "Wallace! Hey how're you? I'm fine yeah about that, I'm gonna travel through Johto for a while so can you hold the fort a little longer? Awesome and can you tell my travelling companion who I am, she doesn't believe me." He handed her the Poke'nav with a smirk on his face.

"Hello?" Crystal said tentatively.

"Hello there, this is Wallace of the Hoenn Elite Four, I take it you are Evan's companion?" The man, Wallace, had a very elegant speaking voice.

"Y-Yeah, so he really is the champion?" Crystal stuttered looking at Evan who had gone over to Quilava and was stroking him on the head.

"Oh yes, one of the finest, thoroughly trounced me." Wallace sounded slightly irked but he cheered up right after. "Rest assured you are in good hands with him? Anything else?"

"N-no thank you." Crystal stuttered, suddenly very nervous, it was one thing to travel with a very experienced trainer, but a champion was something else entirely. She handed Evan back his Poke'nav.

"So wanna head into the gym or wait until tomorrow?" Evan asked brightly.

"Um… I guess we could go now? If that's ok with you…" She mumbled.

"Hey, you ok? You seem a little off." Evan asked concerned.

"It's the… you know, champion thing." She said fidgeting with her hair.

"Huh? Your all nervous 'cos you found out I'm the champ of Hoenn?"

"Well… Yeah kinda…" Crystal mumbled.

"I haven't suddenly changed you know, I'm still the same guy you were travelling with." He smiled and patted her shoulder. This seemed to loosen the agitated Crystal up as she smiled and nodded saying how he was right and how it was silly to get nervous.

The group walked up to the gym only to hear from it's caretaker that Whitney the leader was in fact at the radio tower trying to pass the quiz and get a radio card for her Poke'gear and apparently not doing to well. With that information they set off to the radio tower and Crystal managed to get a brand new feature in her Poke'gear albeit with a small amount of help from Evan as the new quiz had questions about Hoenn in it. Whitney however was no where to be seen. Upon asking the clerk she told them that Whitney had gone back to the gym.

"Ugh it's a wild freakin' Farfetch'd chase." Evan groaned as they walked back to the gym. They were told this time that Whitney was in fact in the gym which meant that they could challenge her. The gym trainers were dispatched very quickly between Evan and Crystal meaning that they were soon walking up to Whitney. They were not however expecting her reaction to Evan.

"Well, hello there cutey." She said walking over to him and giving him a flirtatious look.

"Erm… Hi…" Evan said uneasy. Legendary Poke'mon he could handle, villainous organisations he could handle even the Elite Four were easy but women now that was another area entirely. "You're the gym leader?" He tried getting back on track but Whitney wasn't having any of it.

"Do you really wanna talk about that? Wouldn't you rather talk about something more fun?" Crystal was seething by now.

"Hey! Back off him! Isn't it against the rules for you to flirt with people who are gonna wipe the floor with you!" She shouted at Whitney, this however only antagonised Whitney.

"It's not like you're his girlfriend or else he'd have said so, so you can back off yourself!" "I may not be his girlfriend but at least I know his name!""Guys?" Evan said timidly, women were scary sometimes.

"Big deal how do you know I'm not just being friendly with him?" Whitney half asked half shouted, the argument had drawn all the gym trainers to peer and see what was going on.

"You don't say hello to someone like that unless your interested in something other than a battle!"

"Hello?" Evan tried again, though he regretted it instantly."WHAT!" Both girls shouted at him.

"N-nothing, maybe we should try this tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Fine, that way I'll be rested and ready to beat you!" Crystal said glaring at Whitney.

"Your on!" Whitney said glaring right back.

"Oh this is gonna be a long night." Evan sighed as they left the gym.

The two checked into the Poke'mon centre and went to the sleeping quarters.

"I can't believe her flirting like that…" Crystal fumed. Although it was lost on Evan, he was already fast asleep. They had a big day tomorrow so Crystal followed Evan's example and put thoughts of Whitney out of her mind, at least for now.

**Yeah I made another chapter mostly cos of Heart Gold and Soul Silver, that's kinda why the kimono girl is there, I'll try to make it more HG/SS than Crystal which was the original idea for this.**

**Sorry for mistakes in the grammar etc. NEXT CHAPTER - VS WHITNEY!**

**Peace out! Love ya for reading', love you more if you review ;) **


End file.
